Cormick
Cormick (male lawful good human fighter 5) is a protagonistic NPC in NWN2's Official campaign. "You recognize the face of Cormick, native son of West Harbor. While he has changed much and your memories of him are distant and vague, there is an undeniable familiarity in his smile. He wears the weighty armor of the Neverwinter City Watch as if it were no heavier than summer clothing and his posture suggests that he's ready to spring into action at a moment's notice." Official Campaign Marshal Cormick is somewhat of a legend back in the PC’s home village of West Harbor. He was the first one to win all four tourneys during the West Harbor Harvest Festival, and the harvest brawl where he bested Lorne Starling is still being told in the village. The day after he won the Harvest Cup, he left West Harbor for Neverwinter and joined the City Watch where he showed much promise. He has never been back to West Harbor since. When Lorne arrived in Neverwinter, he tried to recruit him for City Watch but Lorne opted to join the Greycloaks instead. When Lorne disappeared after the war with Luskan, Cormick poked around trying to gather information on Lorne on behalf of Lorne’s mother, Retta, but to no avail. He doubts Lorne deserted. Occasionally, Cormick would travel to Fort Locke to make sure his friend Galen returned safely from his annual trip to West Harbor. It was during one of these visits that he bumped into the PC. He enlists the aid of the PC to try to convince the substitute Commander Vallis to resume patrols along the roads in the Mere. When the PC arrives in Neverwinter and decides to join the City Watch, he works closely with Cormick and Captain Brelaina. When his post at the docks is put to the torch by Moire’s gang (if the PC is working for Moire, he/she has the option to warn Cormick about the arson and let him escape or let him die in the fire), it strengthens his resolve to rid the docks of thieves, gangs and turncoats. Unlike Brelaina who believes that occasionally turning a blind eye to City Watch members that take bribes from the gangs is better than having no Watch presence at all in the docks, Cormick believes that all members taken bribes should be arrested on sight and thrown in jail. Cormick is last seen in front of Aldanon’s house where he is injured by thieves in a botched burglary. Depending on the PC’s actions, Cormick either dies from his injuries or survives the ordeal. If the PC refuses to negotiate with the thieves, Cormick dies as the thieves try to make a run for it. If the PC decides to negotiate and is successful, Cormick is taken to the Temple of Tyr to heal. After a few days you hear that Cormick just got up and decided to go out and get some fresh air while he’s on leave recovering from his injuries. This is the last you see of Cormick. His fate at the end of the campaign is unknown. Deleted Content *Apparently Cormick worked with Kana in the City Watch before he got promoted to marshal during the Luskan war. *It is also vaguely hinted in a deleted conversation that he had shared an adventure or two with Daeghun before he left West Harbor. Tidbits *Cormick is present as a spectator during the PC's Trial by Combat if the PC joined the City Watch. *If Cormick dies and you loot his corpse, you can find his old Harvest Cloak. Category:Official campaign NPCs